Lock Down
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Abby tries to get Gibbs and Kate to confess their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Is there a reason why you called us down here?" Gibbs asked followed by Kate.

"Yes" Abby nodded and waited for them to enter her lab before closing the glass sliding door and the main door with a remote control.

"Abby!" Gibbs growled.

"Its lock down" she frowned.

"What on earth for?" Kate cried.

"It's an intervention" Abby smiled.

"For what?" Gibbs queried.

"You two" Abby laughed.

"About…" Gibbs shrugged.

"I know you have these sets of rules Gibbs but can't you bend them just this once! This lock down is here to confess your feelings and it is totally confidential. What is said here won't leave these four walls" Abby smiled.

"What feelings?" Kate asked.

"Seriously… must I spell it out all the times!" Abby sighed. "The feelings for each other. Don't think I haven't noticed your little staring at each other" Abby said.

"What are you talking about!" Gibbs cried.

"You know, Abby is right" Kate said turning towards Gibbs.

"She most certainly is not!" Gibbs growled. Kate stared at Gibbs and his sudden outburst. "Abby can you open the damn door" Gibbs mumbled.

"Yeah" Abby whispered pressing the button and the doors opened. "That wasn't how I imagined it'd go" Abby muttered to Kate as they watched Gibbs run out of the lab.

"It's ok Abs, I kinda figured he wouldn't feel the same" Kate shrugged and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate walked over to her desk and quickly grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked looking up from his computer. Kate stared at him then quickly ran to the lift and down to her car. Kate took a deep breath as she got into her car and drove home. She absentmindedly walked to her apartment and let herself in. Kate dumped her stuff on the floor and crash on her couch.

"What were you thinking? Telling Gibbs like that" she sighed. Kate lifted her head hearing her phone ring. She dived for her bag and rummaged around to find her phone. "Hello" Kate answered.

"_Hey"_ Abby said quietly. _"I'm sorry about what happened"_ she apologised.

"It's not your fault" Kate said.

"_But it is! It was my stupid idea to stick you both in a room"_ Abby replied.

"It really isn't your fault. I should've known that Gibbs would never like me that way and I was stupid for thinking that he ever would" Kate muttered wiping her eyes.

"_If there is anything I can do, just let me know"_ Abby offered.

"Thanks, I may need some ice-cream later" Kate laughed.

"_Your favourite?"_ Abby asked.

"Most likely" Kate nodded.

"_I'll pick some up in a bit and bring it around_" Abby promised.

"But you can't just leave work!" Kate cried.

"_I'm a grown woman and can do what I want! Anyway after I finish this testing I'm all done"_ Abby smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Kate said hanging up the phone. She placed it down on the coffee table and picked up her book. Kate flipped open to the page she had previously read. She hoped to lose herself in the book and forget the embarrassing issue of admitting her feelings for Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes to find her book lying across her chest and someone knocking on her door.

"Coming" Kate said getting to her feet and walked across the room. "Hey" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Ice-creams here" Abby smiled entering. Kate smiled in return as she stepped aside for Abby.

"Would you like some?" Kate asked moving to the kitchen to grab spoons.

"Maybe a little" Abby said walking over to the couch and sat down. Kate smiled as she shut the draw and walked over to the couch. She sat down and offered Abby a spoon. "You take first dip" she replied as Kate moved the tub towards her.

"Okie dokie" Kate shrugged digging her spoon into the cookie dough flavoured ice-cream.

"I'm really sorry about before" Abby apologised looking over at Kate.

"Can we not talk about it… please" Kate begged.

"Whatever you want" Abby nodded. "Do you want me to put a movie on?" Abby suggested.

"Sure" Kate nodded leaning back against the couch and dug the spoon into the ice-cream once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Abby?" Gibbs called as he entered her lab. He looked around the dark lab and moved to turn on a light. "Abby!" Gibbs shouted and noticed all the machines were turned off. Frowning he quickly left and went upstairs to the squad room. "Where did Abby go?" he asked entering the bullpen.

"She's not in her lab?" Tony said looking up.

"No" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Not sure boss" Tony shrugged.

"McGee" Gibbs said spinning around.

"Haven't seen her at all today boss" he replied.

"Hmmm" Gibbs muttered moving to his chair and sat down.

"_Seriously… must I spell it out all the times!" Abby sighed. "The feelings for each other. Don't think I haven't noticed your little staring at each other" Abby said. _

"_What are you talking about!" Gibbs cried._

"_You know, Abby is right" Kate said turning towards Gibbs. _

"_She most certainly is not!" Gibbs growled. _

'_Well this is interesting'_ Gibbs thought to himself. _'Of course… she would be with Kate'_ Gibbs said getting to his feet._ 'Though that means facing Kate' _Gibbs frowned._ 'Oh come on! This would be the opportune moment for telling her how you feel' _he grumbled to himself.

"Everything alright boss? Tony asked.

"Ah, yeah. I'm going out for coffee" Gibbs muttered grabbing his coat and walked to the lift. _'Maybe I should buy some flowers…'_ he contemplated as he pressed the lift button.

**x-x-x**

"Kate…" Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry Abby" Kate muttered putting the empty ice-cream tub down on the coffee table. "I really thought he was the one" she sobbed.

"He still could be" Abby smiled.

"How? If he liked me he would've said something in your lab" Kate said looking up at Abby.

"That is true" Abby agreed. They both looked up hearing someone banging on the door. "Who is it?" Abby called out.

"Can you please open the door?" Gibbs asked. Kate shook her head and grabbed Abby's arm to pull her back down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Abby frowned. "I want to know what he has to say" Abby whispered.

"I…I don't want him to see me like this" Kate muttered wiping her eyes.

"Abby?" Gibbs called.

"Hang on a minute Gibbs, we've lost the key" Abby lied looking over at Kate.

"Is Kate there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Abby answered.

"Have you found that key yet? I don't want to do this through a door!" Gibbs growled.

"Still looking" Abby said seeing Kate shake her head at her.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled. "I figured out what I should've said back at the lab. I came here hoping that you would forgive me for my stupid behaviour" Gibbs began. Kate's jaw dropped to the ground as she stared at Abby. "I know how you feel about me and I want to let you know how I feel" Gibbs continued. Kate scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the door. Kate picked up the key lying on the table beside the door and opened it.

"Found it" Kate smiled. Gibbs smiled back and waited to be invited in.

"These are for you" Gibbs mumbled handing over the bunch of red roses.

"Thanks. Come in" Kate said stepping to the side. Kate took the flowers from Gibbs and went into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"Can I have a word with Kate alone?" Gibbs asked looking over at Abby.

"Sure" she nodded getting to her feet. "I'll call you later" Abby called waving goodbye to Kate.

"Ok" Kate said and moved to the door.

"Good luck" Abby whispered smiling and hugged her friend. Kate closed the door and walked to the couch were Gibbs was waiting.

"About this morning…" Kate began. Gibbs placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

"I came here to apologise" Gibbs frowned slightly.

"About?" Kate asked confused.

"What I said this morning, I didn't mean it" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"I don't understand" Kate said.

"I said that I didn't care for you when it was a lie. I love you Kate" Gibbs whispered.

"You love me?" she repeated.

"Yes" Gibbs smiled.

"But…" Kate paused.

"I love you" Gibbs said again.

"Ok" Kate giggled girlishly. Gibbs smiled moving his head closer to Kate and pressed his lips against her.

**- The End -**


End file.
